


No More Moping

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a massive crush on a certain worker at his favorite coffee shop. His sister Laura is sick and tired of watching him mope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Moping

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has now been translated into Russian and can be found right here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5162168

“You’ve got to tell him!”

“Laura for the last time I am not telling him!”

“But you’re in love with him!”

“No. I’m not. Now stop bringing it up.”

“Derek!”

“Don’t.”

Laura sighed, sitting back hard in her chair. “I don’t understand why you won’t just tell him.”

“Because I don’t need to be rejected again.” Derek said coldly, pushing his fries around his plate, unable to eat now that Laura had brought this up.

“He wouldn’t reject you.”

“He doesn’t like me.” Derek said firmly. “Now shut up about it.”

“I’m not letting this go.” Laura told him. “I will not keep watching you mope for all of eternity.”

“I don’t mope.”

“You mope harder than anyone else I’ve ever met.”

“I do not.”

“Do to.”

“Do not.”

“Do to.”

“Do not.”

“Do to.”

“Do what?”

Derek looked up with a small blush and Laura grinned.

“Derek mopes, right Stiles?”

“Totally.” Stiles affirmed. “He’s in here all the time moping. I had to tell the new girl three times that he didn’t need free coffee he’s just a mopey person with relationship issues.”

Derek blushed more and dropped his head into his hands.

“See?” Laura grinned. “Stiles agrees with me.”

“I hate you.” Derek declared, his voice muffled by his arms.

“Pluck up there big guy!” Stiles grinned, slapping Derek on the shoulder. “People will start to think Laura just broke up with you.”

“If I was dating him I’d have dumped his ass a long time ago.” Laura decided.

Stiles laughed. “So you two want the usual dessert I suppose?”

Laura nodded. “Make Derek’s piece a big one though. He’s extra mopey today.”

“You got it.” Stiles grinned, turning and bouncing away.

“I hate you.” Derek declares, lifting his head to look at Laura.

“Shut up.” Laura rolled her eyes. “I could’ve told him.”

“Don’t you dare!”

Laura smirked. “Then you need to tell him by the end of the month. If you don’t, I will.”

“Fine.” Derek spat. “I’ll tell him. Don’t you dare drop any hints though.”

“I promise not to.” Laura said, raising her right hand. “But you better tell him Derek. I don’t like seeing moping like this all the time.”

Derek sighed, his anger dropping away. “I know Laura. But I just don’t want him to know yet. He’ll only reject me.”

“He’d be mad to reject you.” Stiles declared, showing up at the table with two slices of pie. “Any guy would be mad to reject you.” Stiles grinned before walking away.

Laura raised one eyebrow at Derek and Derek just dropped his head back onto his arms.

“I hate my life.” He decided.

“Eat your pie or I will.” Laura warned.

Derek sat up and started eating his pie. Stiles had done as asked, it was a bigger slice than normal.

*

For the next two weeks, Derek tried multiple times to tell Stiles how he feels. He thought about buying flowers and then decided that was too cheesy. The same thing happened with chocolate. Derek thought about getting a bucket of curly fries and writing the confession on the bottom, but he decided that would be too creepy. He only had two days left to tell Stiles before his sister spilled the beans and he was determined to do it today. He was just going to go to the diner, ask Stiles to sit down with him at a table, and say it. He needed to just say it and be done. He has the want and the will to do it, now he just needs to force the words out of his mouth.

“Hey there handsome.” Allison smiled at him when he walked in. “You aren’t usually here on Wednesdays. What’s got you coming in off schedule?”

“I was hoping Stiles was in.” Derek told her. “I gotta talk to him.”

Allison smiled. “He’s in back bugging Scott. I’ll grab him and some pie.”

“Thanks Alli.” Derek smiled before turning and walking over to one of the empty booths. There were a few people in the coffee shop but they were all working quietly so there wasn’t much for Stiles to do for work, probably the reason he was in the back by Scott. The only problem with this is that it gives Stiles no excuse for running off after Derek tells him and Stiles doesn’t want to openly reject him.

“What’s up?”

Derek jumped a little at the sound of Stiles’s voice as he came to the table and slid a piece of pie across to Derek. “Uh hi?” Derek tried.

Stiles smiled. “Hi. Is that all you wanted?”

Derek shook his head. “No sorry I just- I don’t know how to do this.”

“Bro it’s totally fine.” Stiles smiled. “I get it. I already know.”

“You do?” Derek’s eyes widened. “Oh my god did Laura tell you?”

“No Laura didn’t tell me.” Stiles laughed. “You weren’t that subtle. So, uh, sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not.” Derek assured him. “I guess I just worried about you.”

“Dude don’t worry about me.” Stiles smiled. “I’m used to rejection.”

“Wait what?” Derek stuttered.

“I like you a lot and you don’t like me back.” Stiles shrugged. “It’s totally fine. I mean, why would someone that looks like you want to date someone that looks like me?”

“Because you’re funny, smart, and hot as fuck when you’re smiling.” The words fell from Derek’s tongue before he could stop them.

Stiles’s eyes went wide. “You weren’t rejecting me, were you?”

Derek shook his head, blushing and smiling. “No I definitely wasn’t rejecting you.”

Stiles blushed. “Fuck.”

Derek smiled. “So does that mean you’d say yes if I asked you on a date?”

“Definitely.” Stiles nodded quickly. “Oh my god yes!”

“Tomorrow at seven?” Derek asked. “I can pick you up here after your shift?”

“That sounds great.”

Derek grinned, his face still red. “Want to finish this pie then?”

“I have to go kill Scottie.” Stiles told him.

“Why?”

“He had me terrified you didn’t like me.”

“I said nothing of the sort!” Scott shouted. He’d come to stand with Allison at the counter and neither of them was even pretending to not be eavesdropping.

Stiles glared at him. “Go back to your pies!”

“Can’t! They’re all made and in the oven!” Scott grinned. “However the one you made is still sitting on the counter waiting for you to dispose of it.”

Stiles sighed and looked at Derek. “For future reference, I serve food because I cannot cook to save my soul.”

“I can cook for us.” Derek reassured him. “We’ll be fine.”

“Awesome.” Stiles grinned.

“Don’t let him near the oven.” Scott said, walking over so they didn’t have to shout across the room. “He has a knack for lighting things on fire.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Derek smiled, both at Scott’s words and the blush growing on Stiles’s face.

“That was once.” He protested.

“Once a week.” Scott corrected.

“Shut up.” Stiles blushed, pushing Scott’s arm.

“Nah.” Scott grinned. “I’ve got plenty more.” He told Derek.

Derek nodded. “I look forward to hearing more stories then.”

“Scott! Timer!” Allison called.

“Shit.” Scott swore, running off to get his food from the ovens.

“You’re sure you want to deal with us?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded with a smile on his face. “I’ve been sure for a while.”

“Well then, Derek Hale, welcome to the crazy that is our coffee shop.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/) if you want to come chat!


End file.
